Even Dragons Get Guy Flu
by Pricat
Summary: It's Flu Season and of course, Deadly gets the flu and Dudley and of course Piggy helps
1. Chapter 1

"Deadly, you sure you're not getting your flu shot?" Piggy asked him.

"Yep, dragons are warm blooded creatures plus we have internal fire, just like your and Dudley's kids along with mine, I can handle a flu." Deadly said being his usual self seeing Jareth grin.

"Daddy's gonna get sick, if he doesn't get his shot like when I had dragon pox." Ellie said.

"Dad looked cool, with those spots all over him." Jareth replied to his sister.

It was the beginning of Winter and Flu season meaning Dudley, Piggy and their family were at the doctors getting their flu shots, only Deadly was deciding not to get his, which Dudley knew would happen despite Jareth and Ellie getting their shots along with Dugli, Suki and Sumi.

"Let's get going alright?" Deadly said as they were leaving.

Unknown to him, flu germs had gotten into Deadly which the mischievous light blue skinned male dragon had no clue about, but right now they were home, and he was doing magic stuff despite sneezing a little, making Dugli giggle along with Ellie unaware of what was going on.

"Daddy,you sure you're alright, you're not getting sick?" Ellie asked.

"I'm alright, sweetie you go play, alright?" Deadly said to her.

He was sneezing more, but hiding it, before anybody heard, especially Dudley because he would nag him, into getting the flu shot, plus he was making himself tea, making Jareth grin because he had heard his dad sneezing.

* * *

Later that night/early morning while he was in bed, the flu germs were wreaking havoc in Deadly's body, beginning to make him feel miserable and not so hot, sneezing more, and coughing plus his stomach was beginning to feel like it was full of rocks among other things sniffling too, needing a tissue, as orange, lava like mucus was starting to leak from his nostrils, signs of having a cold or flu among dragons

"I can't let anybody especially Dudley see, or he'll rub it in." Deadly said blowing into a tissue, feeling miserable as heck or starting to going back to bed, snuggling under his purple bed covers passing out into sleep.

That next morning, the rest of the family were noticing that something was off with Deadly, despite him saying he was alright only Dudley was noticing something was off with his twin brother, seeing Jareth excited seeing lava like stuff coming out of his dad's nose, grossing Ellie out along with Piggy.

"Deadly, if there's something wrong, you need to tell us." Piggy said.

"I'm fine, do not worry about me." Deadly said drinking juice.

Dugli, Ellie, Suki and Sumi were sensing something was off with Deadly, but Jareth was finding what was happening with his dad cool while getting ready for school, noticing his dad was not using his magic, which was a signs of a cold or flu among dragons.

"I think he either has the sniffles, or the flu, he should tell our dad and mom." Suki said.

While Dudley was dropping off Dugli, Ellie, Jareth, Suki and Sumi at school, and Piggy was doing her own thing, Deadly was lying on a couch in the living room, feeling miserable blowing into tissues falling asleep, unaware Dudley was back.

"Oh boy, somebody has the flu." Dudley said seeing smoke rings coming out of Deadly's nostrils meaning a fever was starting, grabbing a cold compress, putting it on his head.


	2. Getting A Second Opinion

**A/N**

 **Here's more but thanks to Summer Elliott31 for favouriting this.**

 **In this chapter, the rest of the family discover how dosed up Deadly is, like him setting off smoke alarms because of his fever.**

 **I hope people especially those that like Deadly enjoy.**

* * *

"Ugh, I feel like I was hit by a truck, but how did I get in bed?" Deadly said, after stirring from slumber unaware that Dudley knew that he had dragon guy flu, or that he had a fever seeing smoke rings had set off smoke alarms.

"Whoa, why are the alarms going off, is everything alright?" Crystal asked nervous, as Dugli, Ellie, Jareth, Suki and Sumi guessed that Deadly had set them off, because of being sick.

It was a few hours later in the mansion like house, but Deadly had been sleeping in his room which was very phantom like after Dudley had brought him there and tucked him in which he realised despite more lava like mucus dripping from his nostrils wiping them on his sleeve, as he had went through the box of tissues in his room.

"Whoa, dad set off the alarms but how, was he doing something awesome?" Jareth asked excited.

"No, his magic is weak because of being sick, which is why that stuff is coming out of his nose among other things." Dudley told his nephew making Suki and Sumi hope their favourite uncle was alright.

"He's dosed up, with the flu, well the guy one, that turns somebody like him, who is very awesome and mysterious into a sick, sniffly drama king who needs to rest." Dudley told them making the kids get it, along with Piggy who was hoping that Deadly would get better.

"Sneaker said her dad has the same flu, which should make things awesome." Jareth pointed out.

"Only dragons affected by that flu have lava mucus, besides their magic being weak, but leave your dad be." Dudley replied to the light blue skinned dragon boy seeing him and his cousins go play.

* * *

"Yep it's guy flu alright, Mr Pimperton, and good thing you kept him in his room, as dragon guy flu is contagious." the doctor was telling Dudley.

"Yes as he snuck out of bed earlier to the point where his fever set off smoke alarms." Dudley replied seeing the doctor wanting to give Deadly a flu shot stunning Dudley, unaware Jareth was watching unseen through his growing powers.

"Ooh daddy is going to get super mad, he hates shots." the light blue skinned dragon boy said to himself softly, seeing Deadly being resistant making Jareth smirk, hearing Dudley coax Deadly into doing it seeing him gritting his fangs as the needle was in his shoulder but came out after a few seconds.

"That might help, besides the medicine, so you can get back to normal." Dudley said seeing his brother sleeping after the doctor left, making Jareth reveal himself after his uncle left the room, knowing Ellie and his cousins would want to hear, because they wanted to know what was going on, and as usual, the adults keeping it from them just made them antsy.

"Just rest dad, but it was cool." he said leaving his dad's room.

He found his cousins outside in the huge backyard, making them curious, as they were going to the tree fort or castle climbing up the ladder.

"Yep my dad acting awesome, or weird to everybody else is because he is sick, with boy flu." Jareth said.

"That's why he has that stuff coming out of his nose, and why the smoke alarms went off?" Ellie asked him.

"Yep, he had a fever yesterday, but sneaking out of bed made it very nuts, so yes." Jareth replied.

"Did the doctor help, like medicine?" Dugli asked.

"Yep plus he had to get a flu shot, and he was making his Amgry face, like when uncle Kermit and Sam ruin his fun." Jareth said doing an impression making Ellie giggle at her big brother.

"He didn't like that, but he'll get better and maybe we can help." Suki said.


	3. Trying To Help

Jareth and his cousins were in the kitchen, as they knew that tea with honey might help Deadly's throat, and right now with the adults distracted, they could do it even if it was dangerous but Jareth being like Deadly did not care using his magic to make the tea or pour it into his dad's favourite Haunted Mansion mug.

"Woah, his magic is becoming as strong, like Uncle Deadly's, let's hope the adults don't see what we're doing." Sumi said seeing her twin sister, Suki agree with her seeing Ellie adding the honey so it could sooth her dad's throat.

They were bringing it to Deadly's room seeing him asleep, yet he sounded stuffed up, snorting a little making Dugli grin putting the tray on the bedside table, leaving before the adults realised what they were doing or got mad.

"I hope it works or helps, as he sounded growly, because of his throat." Ellie said, as they were going about their morning, as it was a school day and they were already dressed which impressed Dudley wondering what they had been doing.

"Nothing you should worry about, and we did not cause trouble, well Jareth didn't." Suki told her dad.

Dudley had a feeling along with Piggy, that the kids had been trying to help Deadly feel better, because of being dosed up with guy flu hoping it was nothing dangerous, while the kids were having breakfast.

"Maybe daddy will feel better, by the time we get home from school." Ellie said.

"Maybe, but he needs quite a while, to rest." Jareth replied.

They were grabbing their school stuff, leaving the mansion like house, getting into Dudley and Piggy's car as they put on seat belts, leaving the driveway, hearing Dudley talking about things.

* * *

Deadly had woken up a few hours later, still feeling terrible and sitting up slowly because he felt woozy surprised seeing tea with honey wondering if Dudley had made him tea until he saw what mug it was, realising that Jareth must have made him tea to try and help him feel better.

"I hope they're alright, and that Dudley doesn't know, he did that, or he might flip." he said coughing a lot besides drinking up liking the honey as his kids knew he had a sweet fang plus was reading.

That was making him distracted because he hated being stuck in bed while everybody was having fun, or doing thing or the fact he could not do much magic until he got over this, hoping the kids were having fun knowing Jareth would tell him later making Dudley wonder, how the tea had gotten here making Deadly smile.

"Some little helpers brought it, you know?" he said coughing.


End file.
